


Eyes Find Eyes

by lostinmysticfalls



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmysticfalls/pseuds/lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Seth and Kate have a lot of unresolved feelings to speak about so Richie finds an easy solution to their dilemma.  Some time alone might be just what they need to figure things out.  Takes place sometime after the flash-forward in 3x10.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I’m not going to lie. I wanted these two to start banging as soon as I started writing this but I needed some kind of build up, so I ended up with this… for now. This chapter is slightly M. Explicit rating for future chapters.

It must have been the high from their thrilling getaway. The adrenaline still rushing through their veins and euphoria coursing through their bloodstream that led them to it.

It must have been.

Richie had gone out for a pack of cigarettes and a meal, taking advantage of the dark skies and heavy rainfall outside. While it wasn’t the smartest thing to do soon after pulling a heist, they both knew better than to question him. Especially when they were aware that he hadn’t fed properly in days. 

They were used to being together without him. It's not like they hadn't shared a motel room before. It was nothing new to them and yet being just the two of them felt oddly strange, as if there was something that needed to be said but neither could bring themselves to address.

Seth threw a wad of cash Kate’s way, it sank into the fluffy comforter as she reached for it. 

"Flawless job, partner.” He winked, the corner of his mouth forming a charming crooked smile. Dark eyes on widened green, lingering just a bit longer than usual.

Kate was poised for a second before grinning. Picking up the cash she brought it up to her nose. She closed her eyes, sniffing the new, pristine bills. "I never get used to this feeling." A giggle escaped her lips, causing a in her chest as she breathed. "Is it always the same?"

Seth tilted his head, dropping the bag of cash on the table and inching closer to the bed. "What's that, Princess?” He removed his jacket, leaving on the white undershirt he’d been wearing all day. His muscled arms looked more defined than usual—a distracting but pleasant view. 

Kate’s eyes swept over him attentively. "Is it always this exhilarating?" She purred, allowing her body to plop over on the white comforter. She was still holding on to the money, her thumb running over its edges like she was about to shuffle a deck of cards. 

He held his gaze on her, undisturbed as if he’d been bewitched by her stare. 

Kate was radiant, like an etherial being looking up at him, long eyelashes fluttering over the most striking green eyes he’d ever seen. She’d really grown into herself since Matanzas. Those past few months on the road had been good to her. Her auburn hair fell over her face, tank top riding up her taut stomach, exposing a sliver of milky skin. Seth blamed his growing attraction towards her on the fact that he hadn’t gotten laid in months, opting to ignore the blatant truth. He had a hard time admitting that he not only liked her because she was stunning but also because she was a rare species.

He’d never met a woman like Kate Fuller before.

Seth took a seat beside her on the bed. Without knowing why, he immediately felt an invisible pull beckoning him to lie next to her. He succumbed without hesitation. His back hit the bed comfortably and he stared at the ceiling for a long minute before shifting his gaze to her.

Kate watched his chest rise and fall as he adjusted himself, his legs dangling over the side of the bed just like hers, toes reaching the carpeted floor. The air around them was still, the room growing increasingly quiet. Outside, it had stopped raining but there was still not much daylight pouring in through the windows. Aside from the dripping in the rain gutters connected to the building, Kate could only hear her heart thudding in her chest. 

“That feeling you were talking about. It’s kind of always there.” He muttered, eyes deviating down to her pink lips for a quick second.

Kate’s voice became softer, almost a whisper. “And why do you think that is?” Her body was abuzz once again but not from the same kind of intensity it had been before. This time it was something else.

Seth chuckled, a hint of nervousness to his response. It was obvious they were no longer talking about the same thing. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, the sweet smell of her perfume enveloping him the closer he got. Kate rolled over on her side, closing the distance between them even more. They exchanged looks, watching closely and speaking without saying a word. Seth licked his lips, preparing for the inevitable—a cue that Kate did not misread. 

Heated mouths crashed together. His fleshy lips clamping down on hers as his hand cradled the back of her head. The kiss was feverish and desperate like a rapidly spreading blaze. Seth’s fingers wrapped around the locks of her hair, mouth finally tasting what he had only been imagining for the past few months. And for a girl who’d admitted to only French kissing one boy, Kate was not timid. She was giving as much as she was receiving, her tongue teasing the roof of his mouth, driving him wild with want.

In one swift motion he was hovering over her, the weight of his body becoming familiar knowledge to Kate and causing a feverish stir deep in her core. 

Her small hands found their way under the hem of his shirt, clawing his sturdy back and making him shiver. His sinewy muscles contracted against her warm fingertips with each movement and she tried to rake every inch of it, from his wide shoulder blades down to his lower back. Seth's tongue darted between her parted lips, eager to explore and taste more of the sweetness that was Kate Fuller. 

She moaned, her legs encircling his hips and allowing him to seek some relief within the constraints of his slacks. He pressed into her, falling victim to his own lustful notions and imagining his hardening cock plunging into her heated confines with each thrust. He always chastised himself for thinking about her that way but in that instance, those thoughts were impossible to rein in. 

Kate welcomed the sinful gesture, her center pulsating with need in return. The ache was agonizing but overwhelmingly gratifying all at once. She’d been wrong to think the aftermath feeling of bank robbing was exhilarating. She would trade that in for an eternity of what she was feeling then in a heartbeat.

Her body was burning. She wanted more of Seth, aching for his hands to touch her in places she’d never been touched and stroke her in ways she’d never experienced. Her center was humming, pining for him to make contact. 

She was on the verge of surrendering completely to him when he was hit with the realization of their actions. He pulled away instantly, leaving her dumbfounded and gasping for air. 

“Seth..” She managed to blurt out.

“I’m sorry,” he repelled off the bed, feeling a dizzying heaviness as he planted his feet on the floor. “I shouldn’t have done that.” His voice was guttural, heated blood still pumping rapidly through his veins.

She propped herself up on her elbows, “Why not?” Her eyes trailed over him, catching sight of his visible erection before he turned away to face the window. She smiled mischievously, feeling proud of herself for practically turning Seth Gecko into a flustering mess.

He didn’t really have time to reply—not like he had a decent answer anyway. 

He was thankful when the door to the motel swung open.

“Who’s hungry?” Richie asked, holding up a bag of tacos in one hand and a tray with cups of horchata in the other.

* * *

“Okay, which one of you is going to tell me what the fuck is going on?” He asked, brows raised as he looked at Kate and Seth who were seated opposite of him.

Seth downplayed his concern. “It’s nothing.” He bit into his taco and then threw the rest aside as if he were full after just one bite. 

Richie, smart enough to figure out when his brother was flat out lying shifted his focus to Kate, tilting an eyebrow in a questioning manner as he took a sip of his horchata.

“Oh, don’t look at me,” she said. “You of all people know that your brother has more mood swings than me when I’m PMSing.”

Richie agreed but he didn’t buy the merry-go-round bullshit they were trying to sell. He noticed neither of them had really looked at each other when they spoke, it was almost like they were avoiding it and using him as their mouthpiece. Narrowing his eyes he pointed a finger at Seth first and then at Kate. 

He smiled. It all became clear to him then. 

“Is this about you two–”

Seth sensed what was coming and stood up. “Okay, this conversation’s over.” He pushed off the table, almost spilling their drinks in the process.

Richie snorted in excitement. “Holy shit! I knew it! I fucking knew it, you dirty little bastard!” He laughed feeling awfully pleased with himself for figuring out something that had been painfully obvious for quite some time. “And here I was, thinking you were the holier than thou type who would never even dream of banging little Miss Kate.” He shoved the rest of his taco in his mouth and wiped his lips with a napkin.

No matter how right Richie’s assertions were, Seth was not okay with the way they were being delivered. “Shut your fucking mouth, Richard!” He replied, picking him off his chair by the collar and pushing him against the wall. Richie barely had time to swallow before getting pinned.

Kate rolled her eyes as she stood up, sick of the fact that sometimes they acted as if she wasn’t witnessing their pissing contest. “Seriously asshole, I’m right here.” She called out the younger Gecko.

Richie raised his hands up in submission. “Relax, brother. I’m simply making an observation.” He glanced over at Kate and smiled, receiving from her a deadpan expression and the bird. “Tell him, Kate.”

Placing both hands on her hips and shifting her weight onto one foot she scoffed, “Tell him what? To kick your ass for being a little shit?”

He chuckled. Richie hadn’t told her yet but sometimes he felt immensely proud of her for being so fearless. “No. Tell him he has nothing to feel guilty about. After all, you feel the same way about him, don’t you?” Seth released his hold on him then, a feral look still present in his eyes but his brute force relenting.

Kate jeered at the question. “That’s none of your business.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Katey-Cakes.” He snapped back. “This,” he motioned with his hand, circling around them as if trying to bring them together, “Is my _business_. If this unresolved tension and Seth’s blue balls get in the way of our otherwise carefully executed heists, that is my business.”

“Says the guy who almost fucked up this morning.” She muttered.

Richie clenched his jaw, “Look. That guy was having a hard time complying with my very polite request, he’s lucky he only got punched. But we’re not talking about that. We’re talking about you and Romeo here. I don’t understand what the big deal is when it’s very clear what needs to be done.”

“Wow.” Kate huffed, amazed by his bluntness. “So, you’re basically asking me to fuck your brother.”

Seth almost choked on air. “Kate, don’t listen to this idiot.” He put his hand on her shoulder like she was the one who needed to be calmed and not him. 

Richie laughed. “Did you hear that Seth? Little Miss Goodie-Two Shoes has quite the filthy little mouth.” He cocked his head and winked.

“Richard, for the love of god, shut the fuck up!” Seth growled, giving him a hard push. 

The situation had gone from unsettling to ridiculous in a matter of minutes. “Oh my God.” Kate mumbled, turning her back to them and walking over to the window.

The sky was beginning to darken and even though there was no sign of the setting sun, it was apparent that nightfall was approaching. The parking lot was practically empty, the puddles on the ground reflecting a gleam back from the street lights that were just starting to come alive.

Richie took a few steps back. “Alright. Jesus fucking Christ, Seth.” He fixed his hair and adjusted his glasses. “This is what’s going to happen. I’m gonna take a little solo road trip for a couple days and when I get back you two better have figured this shit out. Stop dancing around the subject like two virginal twats.” 

Kate turned around, giving him a murderous look. 

“No offense,” he said. Funny enough, he sounded sincere.

Without saying another word, he grabbed the keys, gave them both a captain salute and stepped out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a little longer than I hoped but here it is. Seth Gecko will be the death of me. Bye.

Kate wondered how much longer they could go without speaking. She could hear the water running in the bathroom, Seth had been taking a longer shower than usual, probably wishing he could avoid her altogether.

She didn’t like admitting when Richie was right but in this case, he was absolutely onto something. It wasn’t that sleeping with Seth would suddenly solve everything but she could no longer deny that he was constantly on her mind. It was like an itch she couldn’t scratch, and it was cutting her deep.

It wasn’t just a need or a want either. It was deeper and more intricate than just wanting Seth Gecko to desecrate her purity. Kate loved him and Seth knew she loved him but neither of them ever talked about it. As a matter of fact, Kate couldn’t recall him ever bringing it up after that day in Matanzas. It was merely unspoken knowledge between them and as far as he was concerned, she loved him the same way she loved Richie—up until recent events at least.

And why hadn’t she made that distinction clear to him? Why was she so afraid to tell him how she felt? Was it that deep down, she didn’t think he’d ever see her as more than just a kid?

The door to the bathroom opened, shattering her reverie. Out stepped Seth, shirtless and with only a pair of lounge pants hanging from his well-defined hips. 

She really hated him for it sometimes. He had to know that appearing that way in front of her was cruel. Right? 

His brown eyes focused on her, those dark eyelashes somehow more riveting and inviting when wet. The way he looked at her made her quiver, whether it was her imagination or not, she sensed an air of lewdness and reverence in his gaze. Kate didn’t even know how that was possible but he managed to express it just fine.

She jumped off the bed, pacing towards him with as much audacity as she could muster.

“Kate–” he muttered.

She didn’t reply. Her fingers traced the fine muscles etched on his stomach, slowly and delicately like she was memorizing scripture. She bit her lower lip, smiling sheepishly at him before standing on her toes to kiss his lips. Kate didn’t know where the sudden bravery had come from but she was making full use of it.

“Maybe Richie’s right.” She said between pecks, teasing his lips with each kiss by lingering just a little longer each time. He did nothing to discourage her from continuing her advances, standing there like a statue as she carried on. “Maybe we need to do this.”

Seth groaned, breaking down his wall as his hands instinctively took a hold of her face. His eyes were drunk with need. He planted a yearning kiss on her, relishing in the taste of her cherry-flavored lips, and biting down with voracious appetite as his desire for her awakened once again. 

They kissed for minutes on end, bodies aroused and urgent as the heat in the room increased. But no matter how hard he got under his pants and how sure she became that he wanted her, Kate could still feel him pulling away, unable to completely give in to the feeling.

In a split-second she heard him speak again and she knew that was the end of it. 

“Kate…”

She retracted. “I know, I know.” She rolled her eyes, irritated. “You know, sometimes I wish you were a little less noble when it came to protecting my virtue.” 

He cleared his throat in an apprehensive manner. “Kate, if I told you the real reason you’d find that it’s a lot less cavalier than you imagine.” He furrowed his eyebrows, “Turns out I’m just being a selfish asshole as usual.”

Crossing her arms over her chest she pressed for more. “Well, don’t leave me in suspense.” Kate’s eyes brightened with interest.

There was some actual truth to her assessment of the situation. Seth couldn’t deny he was a bit concerned about her being a virgin but he was also a little scared of the outcome being together would bring about. “I don’t want you to do anything you’ll come to regret later.”

She laughed, “That’s it? You think I’m gonna regret sleeping with you?”

He couldn’t believe they were having that conversation. But there it was. It was as real as it could get. This time it wasn’t just one of his sick little fantasies that usually ended with his face buried between her thighs. 

Kate tilted her head to one side, “What’s wrong Seth? You don’t think you’re worthy of deflowering a preacher’s little daughter?” Her tone was teasing, almost mocking. “You’ve really taken the criminal label to heart huh?”

He grimaced, running his fingers through his hair. For a girl who was almost a decade younger than him, Kate seemed to possess an infinite ability to make him falter.

“Or do you think,” she paused, her tone changing abruptly. “Do you think I won’t be good at it?”

His eyes widened in disbelief. “What?”

“That’s it, isn’t it?” She questioned. “I’m an unexperienced child to you. You can’t bring yourself to see me as anything other than a little girl.” Kate didn’t know how she’d managed to go from brave and fearless to a tiny, insignificant nobody. That wasn’t how the conversation was supposed to go and yet there she was, crashing and burning and excelling at it flawlessly.

He approached her with caution, afraid his closeness would somehow hurt her already bruised ego. “You got this all wrong, Kate.”

The back of his hand brushed against her cheek, moving slowly over heated skin before his fingers combed through her hair. He smiled at her, caressing the corner of her mouth with his thumb. “I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.” His words were heartfelt.

Kate closed her eyes, swimming in the overwhelming feelings that were running rampant in her. “Seth, I meant what I said that day… before walking through the gate.” He didn’t have to ask for clarification, those words had haunted him ever since. But she chose to repeat them once again, this time being more forward with her declaration. “I love you.”

Her smile reached her eyes, one hand gently stroking his jaw, his facial hair pricking her fingers. “And I don’t care how wrong you think that is or how much you think you don’t deserve it.” 

He sighed. “Jesus, Kate. Why do you have to be so stupid?” He muttered softly before hungrily sucking at her lips. 

He held her head steady for a moment, taking a break from indulging in her. His chest felt like it was going to burst. With a firm gaze, and a sharp intake of air he continued. “I don’t know how I could possibly deserve someone like you. So pure and good.” She opened her mouth to speak but he placed a finger in front of it, “You make me question everything. I’m both reckless and guarded when it comes to you. Selfish and selfless—if that’s even fucking possible…”

Kate couldn’t help giggling at the admission.

“And you know why?” His eyes were fixed on hers. “Because I love you, Kate. And I’ll love you every second of my fucking miserable existence as long as you deem me worthy.”

Kate smiled, overjoyed. “Who’s the stupid one now, Gecko?” Her voice was soft and sweet, like a calming melody. 

With one swift motion he swept her off her feet. And without wasting another second, he nuzzled into her, kissing her with zeal. Kate wrapped her hands around his neck, her fingers combing the back of his head before she felt her back come in contact with the bed. Seth silently contemplated her for a little while.

She was an innocent little lamb, perfectly flawless like freshly fallen snow. And she was in the hands of a wolf—a predator who had years of experience on her. How could he possibly deserve her in his bed? One hand ran under her thin cotton blouse, trailing over the bend of her side, her soft skin brushing his fingertips like tender flower petals. The little gasps that escaped her beautiful parted lips made all of his extremities tingle. 

“Oh Seth.” She hummed—a joyful hymn to his ears. He loved watching her every expression. He especially loved the way her brows softly furrowed and her hooded eyes searched for his in the dimly lighted room.

His lips enclosed her mouth, hot breath swirling together between content sighs. He wasn’t used to having to exercise that kind of restrain when it came to being with a woman. It was the most excruciating torture—and he’d known real torture. He wanted to shred every bit of her clothing and devour her without reserve. Like a junkie salivating for his next fix—he’d fucking been there too. Seth felt like the worst kind of bastard for wanting her so bad. But he knew Kate was inexperienced and he didn’t want to do anything that would be off-putting or frightening to her.

He kissed her chin, nipping gently and pacing himself as he ran his tongue over the warm hollow of her neck. He could feel her trembling under him, her hands gliding over his rounded shoulders before sliding along his sturdy biceps, meekly exploring new territory. 

Seth’s thumb slipped under the wire of her bra, tempting the swell of her breast. Kate was panting now. “Touch me, Seth.” She begged. “I want you to touch me.”

He couldn’t recall when such simple words had ever been so stimulating. 

Seth reached further up still, coming in contact with her nipple, his touch making it shrivel with excitement. Kate moaned, arching her back as his thumb ran over it back and forth. With his other hand he lifted up her shirt and brought it over her head. He moved his mouth over her chest, then between her breasts and gradually down her stomach. He nibbled at the sensitive area below her belly button, both hands now slipped under her bra, pinching and twisting her nipples with fervor. 

Kate was holding on to her pillow for dear life, unable to even reason how anything else could feel as good as that. She could feel her center pulsing, releasing moisture and becoming more heated and desperate with each passing second. 

Seth masterfully undid her bra, peeling it off of her until they were both half naked. He licked his lips, taking in her small rounded breasts and her deliciously pink peaks that seemed to be begging for more attention. “You’re so beautiful.” He huffed, latching on to one pebbled nipple. 

She gasped, her hand grasping his black hair as he continued his ministrations. His scorching tongue flicked her nub and then snaked around it, sucking on it over and over before gently biting down and pulling, infusing her with immeasurable pleasure. He rubbed up against her center as he bucked his hips into her, craving more friction.

Kate was relishing in the high of this newly discovered gratifying feeling. She wedged one hand between them, cupping Seth’s hardness and massaging it with haste. It was exhilarating to think she’d caused that stir in him. The feel of his masked pulsating cock against her palm made her center ache. He felt so full, her hand too small for his size. She pulled down on his pants, looking to release him from his constraints and eager to see what he’d been hiding from her. She was sure her imagination had never done him justice. 

“Easy, Princess.” Seth said with a devilish smile. “Slow and steady–”

“Don’t you want to fuck me?” She asked in an innocent and goddamning irresistible tone. The filthy word somehow sounding wholesome as it left her tongue.

Seth chuckled, a bit from amusement but mainly from discomfort since he’d been ready to go the moment they began kissing. Yes, he did want to fuck her. “You have no idea how much.” 

“Then?” The fact that she was so eager was almost adorable. Seth laughed, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down her legs. Kate’s mouth split into a wide grin as she kicked off her shoes, convinced that she was getting her way.

He teasingly pulled at the lace band of her underwear, “I do want to make you mine, Kate. I want it so bad.” He stopped as if thinking twice before proceeding. “But there’s one other thing I’ve been wanting just as much.” He slid her underwear down her thighs, freezing in place as he took her in. That pink little slice of heaven was the most perfect thing he’d ever seen, and God knows he’d seen his share.

“Something wrong?” Kate asked, her cheeks flushing as self-consciousness began to creep in.

“No.” Seth pulled the underwear completely off and threw it to the side. “You’re so fucking perfect, sweetheart.” He licked his lips with anticipation. 

Kate watched as his mouth came in contact with the tender area of her lower belly, his facial hair rubbed up against it, scratching gently over fair skin. Her body shivered in satisfaction, a tiny yelp leaving her throat as his lips got closer and closer to her center. 

Adjusting her legs with his hands, he better positioned himself between them. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine himself saying the following words, but he did because it was Kate and pleasing her was his priority—they were doing everything by her rules. “If you want me to stop, you just say the word.” 

“Okay.” She replied with a mewling cry. 

Seth started kissing her inner thighs, running the tip of his searing tongue over them in a teasing manner until Kate’s breathing became erratic. He smiled to himself, loving the way he was contributing to her new awakening. Placing a kiss on her mound, he moved his fingers over her folds, exploring her confines gently, watching as they became more and more glistened with sweet release. The aroma of her wetness was driving him crazy. 

She tensed up for a second the moment his tongue tasted her for the first time, a gentle suspire leaving her chest. Her body began relaxing almost immediately as she surrendered to his touch, whimpers leaving her lips as she basked in the mind-blowing sensation. She called out his name time and time again like she was praising a higher being. Seth continued feasting on her. He watched her writhed beneath him as his tongue trailed up and down her increasingly wet slit and he applied slight pressure on her clit.

“Seth, please don’t stop. Don’t stop.” She pleaded, taking a hold of his hair with one hand and scrunching up the comforter with the other. 

Seth slipped one hand under her hips, grabbing her ass as he repositioned himself over her. He squeezed it with zest, licking her up and down and coveting to be the only man Kate would ever want and need. One finger circled around her entrance, teasing it with the tip as his tongue began a talented dance over her peak. Kate moaned, her body heat rising and her face flaring up with a dizzying flush. Slowly and meticulously, Seth inserted his index into her tightly pressed walls. 

His finger slipped in and out of her slowly, becoming sheathed in her fluids, and sliding a little easier the more he worked her. Kate was moaning, her back arching and her hips snaking around as if she couldn’t get enough. He was hesitant to slip in a second finger, if it hadn’t been for her insistence. Watching her center part for him was a religious experience all on its own. He felt like he was ready to burst just from the pleasure he was instilling in her. A few more pumps and his tongue incessantly flicking her clit was enough to put her over the edge. 

She called out his name in her moment of ecstasy. Feeling like she was drifting off in a cloud of unadulterated bliss. Her heart was beating fast, blood rushing to every part of her body, and a thin sheet of sweat layering over her skin. 

Kate was hot and out of breath. She might have been a preacher’s daughter but that didn’t mean she’d never experimented with herself. For quite sometime she believed she knew what an orgasm felt like. Now she was convinced she’d been wrong. “Was that an–”

“Oh yes, it was, baby.” Seth replied, wiping off his soaked fingers as he pulled them out of her—feeling awfully smug by his accomplishment. 

She chuckled. “I’ve never felt anything so amazing in my life.” 

Seth curled up next to her. “And there’s still so much more you haven’t experienced.” He said, kissing her tenderly.

“Show me.” She hummed against his lips. “I want you to show me more, Seth.” Her green eyes were tantalizing and needy.

He beamed, his finger drawing an imaginary line between the valley of her breasts and down to her navel before wrapping his hand around her hip. He drew her in closer still, breathing into her as his open mouth encompassed hers. 

Kate pushed away from him for a bit. Smiling wide. A smile that made him weak. “Please?” She murmured.

Seth sighed, a guttural sound leaving his lips as she climbed on top of him. He was letting Kate call the shots and he couldn’t possibly deny her request.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth looked up at her, a striking angelic beauty moving over him with the mastery of a sultry siren. His cock was begging to be buried inside her, longing to be milked by her tight little walls. The thought of it drove him wild. He was trying to commit her to memory. His hands, sliding freely over her, touching wherever he pleased, her perky round breasts perfectly made for her form, hardened pink nipples like juicy cherries atop the most decadent of desserts. Small waist and wide hips grinding against him. She was like a divine vision. 

“You’re killing me here.” He muttered, watching as she moved over him teasingly. Kate was ready for more, she was. But she was taking advantage of the last minutes she had, as if it were a final goodbye to the young, innocent little girl she once was.

She smiled, contemptuously like it was all part of a game. “Well, you were the one who told me to take my time. Do you regret it now?” 

If he didn’t know any better, he’d say Kate was vastly turned on by the effect she had on him. He could tell she enjoyed having him at her mercy and he was more than okay with it. 

Seth’s cock twitched with enthusiasm. That thought alone proved to be a turn on for him as well.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me how you felt, Seth?” She asked, leaning over him, her breasts brushing against his mouth for a split second before she leaned further in and kissed him. “Didn’t you know how much I’ve been wanting this?” 

His eyes were dark with lust. “Tell me, Princess. What have you been wanting?” The gravelly sound of his voice sending vibrations to her wet center.

She chuckled. “Hmm, we’re playing that game now.” Her hips ground on him and she closed her eyes, feeling his hardness pressed against her from under the thin fabric of his pants. She didn’t mind indulging him. Not one bit. “Is it not enough to have me like this, ready for you? You need me to describe what I’ve been longing for all this time too?”

Seth fucking loved seeing Kate in that state. She felt empowered, owning every bit of her sexuality. “Come on, baby. Don’t leave me hanging.” He bit his lip, eager to get into her head.

Kate smiled. “Okay.” She huffed. Her voice was soft, her eyes enchanting and dark like jade. “I’ve been thinking of what my first time with you would be like.” She glanced down, pulling at the band of his pants. “I’ve been wondering what you look like completely naked, trying to imagine what it looks like.” She blushed, never imagining she’d ever have the guts to tell him that to his face. 

Seth grunted. His imagination taking off. “And did you ever touch yourself?” He asked. “When you thought of me. Of us.” He knew he was pushing his luck but he couldn’t help it.

“This is starting to feel like an interrogation.” Kate smiled then nodded. “But if you must know. Yes, I did.” She kissed him. 

He stared at her intently. “Do you want me to show you what it’s really like?”

Her tongue skimmed over his bottom lip. “Yes.” Hand slyly dipping under his pants, grasping his stiff cock. Making him gasp like a needy fool. 

He growled, flipping her over on the bed and gently pressing his weight on top of her small frame as his lips dove into hers. Seth breathed her in like fresh morning air, licking the brim of her perfectly wet lips in between every heated kiss. Hands gliding over the hills and valleys of her youthful body, soft like satin against his palms. His eyes burning into hers, captivated by every gesture of satisfaction etched on her face. 

Kate’s hair was spread over the fluffed up pillow, like a halo encompassing her ethereal features. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” He asked, mouth trailing down her chin.

“I lost count of how many times you’ve asked me that tonight.” She said, bringing his hand down to her parted legs. “You tell me. Am I ready?”

Seth smiled, vivacious eyes conveying a response as he quickly rolled off the bed. Kate’s heart began fluttering with excitement, her breathing becoming shallow as she watched him. Her eyes were attentive as he finally disposed of his clothes, gaping at him in astonishment when his fully erect cock came into view. It took Seth only a few seconds to slip on a rubber and get ready. 

Approaching her unhurriedly, he climbed the bed once again, his long fingers sliding over her legs and inner thighs before he situated himself between them. 

Kate moaned, sensing his tip pressing against her moistened opening. He kissed her, delicately biting down on her lips as he took a hold of his shaft and guided it inside her. 

She gasped as his fullness stretched her out little by little. 

“Not quite how you pictured it?” He muttered, taking note of how her brows furrowed as if from pain.

She groaned, “Better.” 

Seth drove into her slowly, dazed by the feeling of her heavenly entrance accommodating his size. She was so tight and smooth, cloaking him like a warm blanket. The feeling of fullness was uncomfortable for her at first. She’d be lying if she said it went away after a few seconds. It kind of lingered but it was strangely pleasurable at the same time. Regardless of the odd feelings, one thing was certain. Sex was the best thing she’d ever experienced in her life, and experiencing it with Seth Gecko was the stuff dreams were made of. 

As the minutes faded into the late hours of the night, Kate became akin to the feeling—to him. She wrapped her legs around him, opening up wider for him as he pivoted his hips into her, before driving into her depths. She wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing different but she could feel his tip nudging her in the sweetest of spots, an intense and exhilarating feeling rushing to her core.

She could feel heat rising inside her, slowly losing dominance over her own body as her walls began contracting. 

She whimpered, her hands encircling his sturdy back, nails trailing over defined muscles. “Seth.” Kate called out, hot breath touching his lips accompanied by loud moans.

A satisfied smiled formed on his face. “You like this, sweetheart?”  
Her heart was pattering out of control, heat spreading to every inch of her body. “Yes.” She managed to squeak out the answer before her body started writhing from the jolt of her release. 

Seth continued driving into her, seeking her heat, relishing in Kate’s enjoyment and the sounds she was producing. He held it together long enough to allow her body to settle down once gain. 

Seconds later, he too was spiraling into his orgasm. 

He kissed her with unrelenting passion, over and over like it was the last time he’d ever get to taste her lips. They lied in bed quietly, fingers trekking over feverish skin, recounting all the times they’d been close to revealing the truth to one another. 

“Will you still feel the same way about me tomorrow?” Kate muttered, her eyes closed and her voice sounding sleepy. 

Seth smiled, one hand caressing the side of her face. “Of course I will, Kate.”

There was no reply on her end. Her breathing deepening as she fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Seth was still fast asleep when Kate woke up late the next morning. 

She quietly slipped out of bed and hopped in the shower. Coming out minutes later to find him awake in bed. A towel wrapped around her naked body and her wet hair falling over one shoulder as she stared. Her cheeks were a little pink, probably as a result of the hot water, but Seth liked to pretend it was due to what had transpired between them. 

He was propped on one elbow, sheets pulled up to his waist, still resting in bed. She smiled at him for a moment before becoming suspicious of his unwavering gaze.

“What?” She asked sweetly.

Seth sighed. “I can get used to this.” He gestured between them. 

There was a long unnerving pause. Kate didn't have a reply for him, mostly because she was too terrified that she’d say something stupid and kill the mood. For all she knew he was just referring to them sleeping together every once in a while and she was already picturing something way more serious than that. She silently admonished herself. 

“What do you think?” He asked, a smile adorning his impossibly handsome face. The man was a fucking work of art.

Kate laughed, rummaging the dresser drawer for underwear. She slipped them on under the towel before letting it drop to the floor. Her back was turned to him, like the daytime had somehow erased the fact that he’d already seen her naked. “I’m not sure what you’re asking, Seth.” She snapped on a bra.

He sat up on the bed then, leaning against the headboard and wildly amused by her sudden discretion. “Did you forget what we said to each other last night?” He cocked his head. “Or do I need to remind you?”

She was only half-dressed by then, slipping a shirt over her head and pulling it down over her stomach. Her eyes scanned the room for her jeans, catching sight of the blue denim sticking out from under the bed.

Her feet moved in that direction, staying silent as if Seth hadn’t posed a question at all. He furrowed his brow, sensing her hesitation. 

“I love you, Kate.” He said.

Kate never gave much thought to the type of power those words would have over her. _Why was she so stricken by them when he’d already said them to her before?_ She knew their connection was stronger now, she could feel herself drawn to him, tethered by an invisible cord.

Seth Gecko loved her but she was choosing to be cautiously optimistic. “What about Richie?”

He raised his eyebrows, “Look. I don’t know what kind of weird shit you’re into–”

“Don’t be an asshole.” She chuckled before showing her contempt for his distasteful joke.

“I made you laugh, didn’t I?” He smirked. “Come here,” he said, sitting at the edge of the bed and extended a hand to her.

Kate’s breathing hitched, her feet moving almost involuntarily. “I know that you, more than anyone, knows that Richie and I come as a package deal.” He took a hold of her hands, “He’s my brother and I need to be there for him.”

She nodded silently, forming a gentle smile.

“I’m also aware of the fact that you are the only woman who’s ever understood that and never made a fuss about it.”

“Oh, trust me. I understand completely.” She said, cupping his face with her hands. “Richie’s like a brother to me.”

Seth’s response was sardonic. “Okay, don’t make it weird.”

Kate rolled her eyes and laughed, leaning down to kiss him. “What I’m trying to say is that, I love you too, Seth. And I can also get used to whatever _this_ is.” 

He pulled her into him, his hands encompassing her backside, fingers pulling down on the band of her underwear as his mouth pressed against her lower abdomen. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back as a rush of heat hit her core. 

He hummed, pulling her closer still and falling back into the bed as her body plopped on top of his. Kate shrieked and giggled. Carefree and wildly joyous. She couldn’t recall the last time she’d felt so happy about anything. 

His lips enclosed hers, his hands combing her wet hair and sending shivers down her spine.

“You know what this is?” Seth asked between kisses.

“What?” She said.

His eyes focused on hers intently. “This is me promising to always feel the same way about you. Today. Tomorrow. And every day after that.” 

Kate’s lips parted, beaming from ear to ear before kissing him with fervor. 

Yes. She could definitely get used to that.


End file.
